The one and only
by mikaera
Summary: Kai has something to say to Tala. After all, he discovered that his dear friend... is the only one. R&R! one shot KaiTala Songfic!


**The only one**

Kai/Tala fic.

Song lyrics: "Fall To Pieces", Avril Lavigne.

It was the end of the beyblade championship. It was all over, Boris had been put in prison, as his Grandfather. He was happy… no. he wasn't happy. There was still one more thing that he wanted.

Kai was sitting on the floor. It was cold. Hidden in that alley, no one would find him, surely. Except those who really knew where he would hide. He couldn't betray him. Not now that he had finally found what he really felt.

He looked at the sky. It was dark, cause it was around twelve o'clock. The day would be over too.

That day he had gone to the demolition's boys room. And Tala was inside. He knew it because he talked from behind the door. But the boy didn't open it. Not for a betrayer. Tala hadn't thought Kai was turning to his friends at the end of the championship.

And it would take away the last chance that he had to carry out his wish.

The Blade breakers had gone to a kind of party that the All Starz were having for all the teams. Everyone except him was there. At least that was what he thought.

"Kai?" the only one who would knew where he was. "Weren't you at the party?"

_I look away_

"Kai?"

_Then I look back at you_

"I'm not." He knew he wouldn't be able to stay cold with him. Not with him.

"I'm sorry Kai… I didn't wanted to…"

"Shut up."

"Kai… It's just…"

_  
You try to say_

_  
The things that you can't undo_

"You're not my only friend, Tala."

_  
If I had my way_

_  
I'd never get over you_

"I know… I should have thought about it before but… if you had been there we'd probably have won… but… I was very shocked, that's all!"

_  
Today's the day_

_  
I pray that we make it through_

"I know. But I don't want to remember it."

"Can I sit next to you?"

"Hm…"

Make it through the fall

_  
Make it through it all_

"What are you thinking about Kai, uh?"

"Just… breathing."

"Kai… please forgive me…"

"I know what I have to do."

"Kai… don't talk to me like that… I know you're sad but…" 

I don't wanna fall to pieces

_  
I just want to sit and stare at you_

_  
I don't want to talk about it_

_  
And I don't want a conversation_

_  
I just want to cry in front of you_

_  
I don't want to talk about it_

_  
Cuz I'm in Love With you  
_

"You have always been an important person in my life."

Tala's eyes opened wide listening to Kai's words. "…"

"Really… you… were always there and I just don't understand… I went to your room to tell you something… once the tournament was over and you…"

"Kai… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just mad!"

_  
You're the only one,_

_  
I'd be with till the end_

"Tala… I know. I'm just trying to understand… you."

"What do you have to understand?"

"I… just… why…"

_  
When I come undone_

_  
You bring me back again_

'What do I feel for you, Tala?' thought the boy, confused. For an unknown reason he didn't mind Tala's reaction hours before. He just wanted to tell him… that he needed him.

_  
Back under the star_

_  
Back into your arms _

"I'm not angry with you, you know?" said the red haired one.

"Aren't you?"

_Wanna know who you are_

_  
Wanna know where to start_

_  
I wanna know what this means_

"…"

"Then why were you so rude with me today… when you closed the door and… told me to leave…"

_  
Wanna know how you feel_

_  
Wanna know what is real_

_  
I wanna know everything, everything_

"Because I was confused. There are a lot of things on my mind that you don't know…"

I'm in love with you

"For example?"

"For example, this." Tala smirked. Then his eyes met Kai's, and with his right hand he took Kai's chin.

"What… Tala…"

"What, my Kai?" he pressed his lips against the blue haired. Kai's heartbeat grown faster, and his arms crossed around Tala's shoulders. He weakened instinctively and parted his lips. Tala's tongue got inside his mouth and explored it passionately.

_Cuz i'm in love with you_

Kai got closer to his 'friend', and felt as Tala's hands rounded his waist. Slowly the red haired stopped the kiss.

_And I'm in love with you_

"now… I think you've discovered something else."

"I think so…"

_  
I'm in love with you_

Kai smiled. He was feeling happy, once and for all. Tala looked at his smile, and smiled too.

"Are you feeling better?"

"You'll always make me feel better"

"That sounds grate…"

_  
I'm in love with you,_

"Then… what about going to the stupid party?"

"I think it'd be nice… as long as you're with me."

"I am. And I'll be forever."

_Cuz I'm in love with you_

Kai smiled again. he knew deep inside that Tala was the only one who could have him. He practically knew everything about him, all his past and he knew he could tell off him.

_  
_"Tala?" asked the guy, looking at the one that was next to him.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too… Kai."

_I'm in love with you_

The blue haired kissed him slowly on his lips.

_  
I'm in love with you_

…

…

…

…_mikaera…_


End file.
